Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable shelters, and more particularly to portable enclosures and methods that permit hinging of a side wall to achieve selective improved access to the interior of the enclosures.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable shelters, such as may be used for ice fishing, are known and typically include a lightweight flexible enclosure supported by a collapsible frame. The flexible enclosure often has multiple side walls, with each side wall permanently connected to adjacent side walls and to a top wall. When the collapsible frame is erected, the enclosure is free standing. Such portable shelters generally are sized to accommodate a limited number of individuals, their gear and/or some furnishings. All of the occupants and the contents typically must enter and exit the enclosure through a modest-sized doorway opening that is spaced above a ground surface, and generally includes only a portion of a side wall that is just large enough for a person to step through. The doorway opening commonly may be closed by a door.